Captured
by Moksgmol
Summary: Hi again! I don't really like Power Rangers but it's the only thing on in the mornings. Anyways, this is just random thoughts on Tori getting captured. I decided to chamge the rating; just in case. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Ninja Storm. How should I now? But good for them. It's definitely not mine!  
  
Hello again. Yet another fanfic I found on my desktop. I don't really like power rangers but it was on in the mornings and I kinda ended up watching it. I suppose the people are cool but I don't really like the whole spandex suits and big robot megazords. Oh well. I don't think the rangers are very in character in this story, but I haven't really seen that many episodes. This fic starts right after Tori is captured by the org in I Love Lother. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Captured Chapter One  
  
"Lother will be very pleased with me for capturing the blue power ranger!" the org that was tying Tori up seemed positively ecstatic at his luck. "Perhaps you rangers aren't as strong as I thought you were. Well I do know that you at least are a pathetic weakling!" the org laughed as Tori retaliated.  
"You're the pathetic one org!" Tori yelled at him, attempting to kick him from her position on the ground.  
"Ah ah ah! We can't have you making noise while Lother is doing his show, now can we." The org mocked as he tied her bonds tighter and gagged her. "Now, how do I prevent your little friends from noticing you?" The org said, in mock puzzlement. "I know!" he shouted gleefully. With that he quickly picked up the cactus that Tori was tied to and shoved it roughly into a closet. "Hmmm. I seem to be forgetting something. Oh yes! This!" The org cackled gleefully as he propped Tori's cactus up until she was dangling by her wrists-her feet were about a foot off the floor. The org left after he was satisfied that there would be no way for the girl to take the weight off her wrists. As he locked the door to the closet shut, the org smiled gleefully to himself-Lother would be so proud of him!  
( ( (  
  
On the beach Blake and Cam are continuing to fight over Tori when Dustin, Shane and Hunter come running up, already morphed.  
"What are you two doing? We've got to beat that org!" Dustin yelled in frustration.  
Cam and Blake, however, continued fighting, oblivious to the words of their friends.  
Giving up on the two boys, the other three power rangers beat the director org easily. After he disappeared, Cam and Blake stopped fighting as pink hearts floated out of their chests and the spell on them was lifted. They were starting to wonder why they were at the beach when the other three rangers ran up and explained about the spell that had caused them to go psycho over Tori.  
"Say, where is Tori, anyway?" Shane questioned.  
"Dunno. Maybe she's back with Sensei?" Hunter said doubtfully.  
"Yeah. Let's go check." Cam agreed.  
( ( (  
  
Tori's vision was begging to darken and the pain in her wrists was almost unbearable, but still no one had come for her. Frantic thoughts chased each other across her mind.I have to tell the others about Lother's plan.. I have to stop Cam and Blake from fighting.I have to beat the orgs.. I have to warn Sensei. As these thoughts chased their way around Tori's head, she became increasingly less aware of what was happening to her physically. When she was on the brink of unconsciousness, the org who had tied her up hours earlier opened the door. Tori snapped back to full consciousness, holding back a cry as her eyes watered at the sudden brightness. Ignoring the pounding of her head, Tori forced herself to look straight at the org.  
"Ah, so you're still awake are you? Hmmm. Well we can't have that!" he said just before he slammed his fist into her face.  
Tori heard a crack as her nose broke, but she could do nothing to stem the flow of blood that was pouring from it. The world seemed to spin before as she forced herself to look up at the org defiantly.  
"A fighter are we?" the org mocked, "then how'd you get captured?"  
Tori tried valiantly to kick him but the org swung his fist into the side of her head and she lost her battle for consciousness.  
Chuckling to himself, the org took off her morpher and then proceeded in letting his kelzaks play a game of soccer with her limp body. After making sure that she was still alive, the org put her back into the closet and locked the door. Perhaps he'd tell Lother about his new toy later-for now he could give him her morpher.  
( ( (  
  
"Sensei!" Cam yelled out as they arrived at the base. "Sensei! We need to see you!"  
Suddenly a guinea pig jumped into the room and ran onto a table so he could be closer to eye level. "What is it Cam?" the guinea pig questioned.  
"Do you know if Tori's here?" Blake asked. All the rangers had gotten riled up over were Tori was on the way to Sensei and they were now becoming concerned.  
Sensei frowned. "I was under the impression that she was with you?" the rodent questioned.  
"Well, she's not-and now we have to go and find her!" Shane said.  
"What if Lother or one of his minions got her?" Blake asked worriedly.  
"She did leave in a huff when you guys went after her. Maybe she's just cooling of somewhere and didn't notice anything weird. The only reason we were found out about any of this was just because we were in the right places at the right times. Our morphers didn't go off and I know that none of us signaled hers." Hunter said, acting as the voice of reason.  
"I can look up her morpher on the computer and see if she's okay." Cam put in.  
"You can do that!" Dustin nearly shouted. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!"  
"Sorry. It's a new feature-I kind of forgot that I installed it." Cam admitted.  
All of the rangers suddenly rushed over to the computer as Cam booted it up and started typing.  
"I've got it!" Cam yelled happily after a few moments of searching. Suddenly he frowned, "Wait. No. What!?!"  
"What's wrong Cam?" Sensei questioned him.  
"She-She's not wearing her morpher!" he said.  
"But we're never supposed to take them off without them being nearby! And that's only when we're sleeping!" "Wait! I'm going to look through the screen on her morpher-be quiet!" Cam said as he pushed a few keys.  
Suddenly a picture appeared on the monitor and Cam motioned for the others to be silent. On the screen were Lother and an org.  
~"Here's the blue rangers morpher, Lother." The org said handing Lother Tori's morpher.  
"Very good. Do you have the ranger?" Lother questioned.  
"Yes, we do, sir. I was wondering if I could have a bit more fun with her though-before I hand her over to you?" the org asked.  
"Very well, very well-but make sure that you leave some of the fun for me."  
"Yes, Lother" "Good. You can go now,"~  
  
Cam shut off the monitor and turned to see the others shocked faces.  
"Well. That settles that. We'll have to go and get her." Shane said.  
"Wait! Where is she?" Cam asked.  
"She must be down at Lother's studio!" exclaimed Hunter.  
"And that would be where?" asked Blake.  
"Don't worry, we found it earlier!" Shane said, turning to leave.  
"Good luck rangers!" the Sensei called after them, "and remember that stealth is sometimes best!"  
( ( (  
  
The five boys decided to go with Sensei's idea of stealth. They signed up for a tour of the studio so that they could sneak off when their guide wasn't looking. The plan worked well, and the five rangers soon found themselves hiding behind some boxes wondering what to do next.  
Blake and Dustin were arguing over what to do when Cam suddenly shushed them.  
"The girl is still unconscious, sir" the whiny voice of a kelzak said. "Can we take her out and have some fun with her?"  
"Not yet." The voice of an org answered, "Wait until she is conscious again. I want to see if we can make her scream this time. Lother would be very pleased with me if I could tell him where the entrance to the power rangers base is!"  
"Yes, mighty org! You are quite right!" the kelzak said gleefully.  
"Is she still locked up tightly in the closet?" the org questioned.  
"Oh, yes sir! We even blocked it off with some boxes so the tour groups won't know where it is!"  
"Very good. Continue on with what you were doing!" the org ordered.  
"Yes mighty org." the kelzak replied.  
  
"Okay-that's means that Tori's locked in a hidden closet somewhere. We should move around all the large piles of boxes and junk we find to see if there are hidden doors behind them!" Shane stated.  
"No guff, Sherlock." Cam drawled.  
( ( (  
  
The five rangers looked for over an hour until they finally began to get frustrated.  
"What if she's not even here?" Dustin asked.  
"She's got to be here!" Blake exclaimed, looking scandalized.  
"Guys! I think I found it!" Shane yelled from a storage room, "Help me move these boxes!"  
Everyone ran into to help him and their efforts were rewarded when they found a door that the boxes had concealed.  
"Ah, man!" Hunter exclaimed, "It's locked!"  
"No, problem, guys." Blake said easily, "We'll just knock down the door!"  
  
"And if we hurt Tori?" Shane countered.  
"YES!!!" Cam suddenly yelled.  
"What!?!" the other four boys asked.  
"I managed to pick the lock with this hairpin I found in one of the crates!" Cam said, sounding quite pleased with himself.  
"Well, what are we waiting for!" Blake asked as he shouldered past Cam and opened the door.  
The moment the door was open, the rangers froze. They had found Tori, but they were shocked at the condition she was in.  
"Oh, my." Dustin started.  
Blood dripped from Tori's down turned face and when Cam gently lifted her chin, it became obvious that her nose was broken. Her wrists were raw and bloody where the ropes were cutting into them and one of her arms stuck out at a strange angle. Tori's breath came out in short ragged breaths and there were deep gouges across her face, chest and stomach. Both of her knees were swollen and bloody and Tori's feet were about a foot off the ground.  
Muttering a curse word under his breath, Blake began to untie Tori's wrists. After Tori was released from her bonds, Hunter carefully lifted her and double-checked that she was still breathing.  
"Let's get back to Sensei." Hunter said, turning to leave as the others all nodded in agreement.  
The rangers mad it out of the studio ok and they were soon entering Ninja Ops.  
  
Ok folks, that's it. I might post more-actually I probably will, I just can't tell you how soon. I hope you enjoy the fic so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Power. Rangers.  
  
Hey Guys! Wow, this is my most reviewed story yet- not including the fact that almost all of the reviews say the same thing. Hehe. Thanks to all who reviewed, though. I'm not quite sure what to do with this chapter- I'll just go with the flow. It probably won't be as good as the first chapie, but I'll try to make the story better as it goes along, 'k? Anyways, Merry Christmas! (if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays). On with the chapter!  
  
Captured Chapter 2  
  
Shane started awake as he felt something fall onto his shoulder. Glancing around, he saw that Dustin had finally fallen asleep.  
Shane nodded at Hunter, "Where's Blake?"  
"Went for a walk. I think he's at the beach." Hunter responded.  
"Cam say anything yet?" Shane asked.  
"Not a word. I think Sensei is meditating."  
"Hmmmm." Shane mumbled, casting around for something to say.  
"Tori's tuff; and Cam knows what he's doing. She'll pull through." Hunter stated.  
"I sure hope that you're right." Shane sighed.  
? ? ?  
  
A few hours later, Cam came out of the mock surgery room, sighing wearily.  
Blake, who was back from his walk, quickly shook Hunter awake before helping Shane rouse Dustin. Once the four were awake, they looked at Cam expectantly.  
"Well, I can't say it's good. I'm not quite sure everything they've done to her- it took me this long to get her stabilized. I tried to set anything that's broken for the time being so she can't do anything in her sleep. I've given her some painkillers and sedatives so she won't wake up though. She has a heart monitor and some other things hooked up to her right now; if anything goes wrong, about ten different alarms are going to start going off."  
"So you're basically saying that there's nothing we can do for right now, so we should go home and get some sleep?" Shane summarized.  
"Dude, you need some sleep too." Dustin said bluntly.  
"Yeah. And I'm not leaving 'till I now that Tor's gonna be ok." Blake stated. The three other guys, mumbled in agreement.  
"That's what I thought you'd say," Cam said, rolling his eyes, "There are some cots and blankets in one of the storage rooms. You'll have to find them yourselves 'cause I'm heading to bed. If any alarms go off, make sure I'm up, ok?"  
At the other rangers' nods, Cam quietly left the room.  
? ? ?  
  
It took the rangers about half an hour to get their beds set up.  
"Dude, do you think Tori's ok?" Dustin asked.  
"Not right now, but Cam will make her good as new." Hunter replied.  
"Yeah. Tor's a fighter, Dustin. She'll pull through." Shane stated confidently.  
"I sure hope so," Blake whispered to himself.  
  
Well, that's it for now, people. Sorry if it was a bit short. I'll try to have more action in later chapters. I suppose that this might be a Blake/Tori romance, but I'm not really sure. Please review! Bye! Shadowcat Pryde 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it's been a long time…. sorry about that, I didn't mean to let my stories get away from me like that… heh heh… my bad. I'm going to try and finish up everything now though; that way I can get onto writing fanfiction for LOST and CSI. Yay! I can't wait for that Anyways, enough of that and on with this!

Captured

Chapter 3

Dustin woke with a start, fighting against his sheets in his rush to get to the source of the alarms. The other rangers were in a similar state, racing out of bed to get to Tori. Dustin finally managed to throw off the bedding and he leapt off the cot.

"Come on Dude!" Shane yelled, grabbing Dustin as he ran by.

The two frantically made their way down the hall, coming to an abrupt stop when they bumped into Hunter.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Look."

Tori was sitting up on the bed, looking very confused. The IV that had been hooked up to her hand had come out and it was obviously the reason the alarms were going off.

"Let me through guys, just don't stand there!" Cam hastily shoved his way through the boys, shouting."Why are are you all just standing here, I've gotta-" Cam stopped his rambling when his saw the girl, and stared at her in awe.

"Tori?"

"Dude, I thought that she wasn't supposed to wake up!"

"She wasn't!"

"Well, she's certainly up now!"

"Guys?" a weak voice interrupted, silencing the impending argument. "Could you keep it down? My head hurts."

The boys looked at one another sheepishly and Blake sent Tori an apologetic glance. Cam quickly took action, shutting off the alarms and shooing the others out of the room.

Well, that's it for now guys, I'll update again soon. I don't think that the story's going to be much longer- another chappie or two. Hope that you enjoyed. Bye! Shadowcat Pryde


End file.
